Fzoul Chembryl
| symbol4e = | dominion4e = Banehold | realm4e = | serves4e = Bane | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Service to Evil | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Mortal | alignment3e = Lawful evil | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = | holy days3e = | class3e = | challenge3e = 23 | refs3e = | power2e = Mortal | alignment2e = Lawful evil | symbol2e = | homeplane2e = | realm2e = | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = Mortal | alignment1e = Lawful evil | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = }} Fzoul Chembryl ( ) was the Faerûnian god of service to evil as well as an exarch of Bane. Formerly the mortal Chosen tyrant of his dark overlord, Fzoul was killed while fighting the Shadovar and was granted the status of an exarch as his reward for dying in Bane's service. History Fzoul Chembryl, the ambitious Chosen and High Priest of Bane, joined the Zhentarim when Lord Manshoon (then leader of the Zhentarim) forged an alliance with him. He served as second-in-command for years, seemingly content with his position, but he schemed with another high-ranking Zhentarim, Lord Orgauth (the lord of Zhentil Keep who was, in fact, not human as he seemed, but a fell pit fiend) and eventually ousted Manshoon from power. Fzoul intended to turn the Zhentarim into an arm of the faith of Bane, and forced from the Zhentarim both loyalists to Manshoon (including Manshoon's lieutenant, the powerful mage Sememmon) and the faithful of the rival deity of Cyric. This led to a brewing war within the organization, with the western Zhentarim of Darkhold led by Sememmon and the Cyricists opposing the Zhents and Banites, until Sememmon was forced to abandon Darkhold and go into hiding. The Zhentarim of Darkhold, however, led by the evil Cyricist knight known as the Pereghost and a priest of Cyric called Dhamir Ercals, remained at odds and on the verge of war with the Banites. Fzoul, after Orgauth was slain, almost gained full control over the Zhentarim. An agreement made with Khelben Arunsun prevented Fzoul from organizing Zhentarim expansion into the Sword Coast, but the agreement would not last forever. ;1263 DR: Took authority over the Dark Shrine of Bane in Zhentil Keep. ;1368 DR: Read aloud the True Life of Cyric, which directly caused the fall of Zhentil Keep. ;1370 DR: Slew Manshoon and purged the Zhentarim of Manshoon's Clones, gaining leadership over most of the Black Network. ;1370 DR: Forged the Scepter of the Tyrant's Eye. ;1374 DR: Allied with House Jaelre and Auzkovyn Clan to prevent The Return in Myth Drannor. :Ordered Scyllua Darkhope to seize Moonsea Ride. :Ordered Scyllua Darkhope to invade Shadowdale with the aid of the Church of Shar and the drow of House Dhuurniv. ;1375 DR: Blamed all of the Black Networks' failures in the Cormanthor War on Scyllua Darkhope to save face with his drow allies. ;1376 DR: With his drow allies broken, Fzoul offered peace terms to the elves of Cormanthor, who accept. Ilsevele Miritar gave Hillsfar and the lands directly to the north to the Zhentarim, as well as free passage along the Moonsea Ride and Rauthauvyr's Road so long as they do not fell a single living tree, injure or kill any elf, or leave the road for more than 30 paces. ;Between 1376 DR and 1479 DR: Killed while defending Zhentil Keep against Netherese attack. :Bane raised Fzoul Chembryl to be his exarch. Personality Fzoul had an honest, if disgusting, faith in Bane but was a realist and bent whichever way the wind blew. He switched allegiance from Bane to Cyric at the time of Bane's death, and from Cyric (whom he hated) to Iyachtu Xvim (Bane's Son), and finally back to Bane at his re-emergence. Quotes }} Appendix References Sources * Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition page 163 Connections Category:Clerics Category:Hierophants Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Exarchs Category:Chosen Category:Chosen of Bane Category:Worshipers of Bane Category:Clerics of Bane Category:Members of the Zhentarim Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Zhentil Keep Category:Inhabitants of the Moonsea Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of evil alignment Category:Clerics of Iyachtu Xvim Category:Worshipers of Iyachtu Xvim Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender